Talk:The Commonwealth of Cattiria/@comment-32964013-20150831120732
Top secret emergency meeting IC: after the near leveling of the home islands, the cattirian leaders assemble very quietly aboard the Ouroboros Members include, Each ranking leader (air land sea marine), all current high personal (members) and other top brass. Admiral Lutchigan: " have a seat please" The rankings take there seats" (To lazy to find all leaders names) General: "we know why you've called us, admiral," Air Force Commander: "sir, before we start may I suggest that we cut to the chase, we all have places where we need to be, sir." Lutchigan: "I'll cut to it, but what I'm here to find out first is civilian casualties. High ranking official: "it's a devastating number..." Lutchigan: "say it." General: 76.3 million civilians died, sir." Lutchigan: "half of the population I would assume?" Marine co-leader: "sir that doesn't bother you!?" Marine commander in arms: "quiet now." Lutchigan: "as your commander in chief I must stay professional, But yes that number WILL give me hard times. Now onwards to the next question, if I may ask what's the status on our city's? Air Force General: "drones were sent over the sky's, we estimate the only city with least significant damage was new Anwen, the port dockyard is destroyed but half the city stands.'' Lutchigan: "Capital?" General: "leveled." High ranking official: "Balestaein was completely destroyed, were faced with starvation and famine." Lutchigan: "now I'm going to be broad here, we are going to have to be forced to cancel Any production, even civilian cars. Next up we will be relocating to the TD held islands that we purchased, if I am correct it was left untouched by the enemy." General: "minor shelling but 98% standing." Lutchigan: "we will be beginning construction on new city's at the held islands, any thing that can be scrapped WILL be scrapped for supplies, any rubble we can find of use WILL be put to use, I want the constriction of 4 major city's on the TD held islands... (New Cali, Andori, New Paris (if Marc agrees) , and New Caloy.) and I request all military be put on hold until father notice." ''The military leaders nod in agreement." General: "sir, we estimate the city's will take 1 month (1 week) to be completed. Or at least my estimate." Lutchigan: "I don't care if we start changing super factory production to sky scrapers, just get it done, now on to the civilians them selfs. Is it true, that there are civilians trapped under subways and bunkers with no food and running out of water and air?" General: "we're doing our best to free them sir..." Lutchigan: "they will be freed at once, we have been destroyed, by a enemy we considering inferior, and the civilians have been warning us and we have not listened, we will get them out as soon as possible." ''The leaders nod again in agreement" Lutchigan: "being evacuation to the new islands we purchased from TD, and send signals requesting assistance to all navy's." Dismissed."